


I Won't Leave You Again

by pixelk1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelk1/pseuds/pixelk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost used to visit Elsa all the time when she was a child. Now he's back to investigate a freak snowstorm with his old friend at the middle of it all. (Established relationships, takes place during the events of Frozen, angst/fluff, kind of sequel to The Thing About Being Nobody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Frost Returns

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is basically a continuation of my one-shot The Thing About Being Nobody (which you should read if you like Jelsa.) Le me know what you think. This whole fic will probably be a few chapters long. I'm thinking three o six but it could run longer depending on response and what not.

When Elsa was a child Jack used to come around all the time. Before her parents died they drilled her and drilled her to calm herself. Learn to control her powers over the ice and frost. Push it down.  
When Jack came he always encouraged her to let it out. Just a little bit. Making small flurries. Teaching her how to shape the frost into little two dimensional creatures. Elsa particularly liked making pictures on her windows. Small bunnies would hop about and play. Jack never pushed her or made her feel uncomfortable. Not like her parents.

  
One day Jack stopped coming. Elsa had been doing so well under his guidance and didn’t understand why he would just leave her like that. When her parents died she retreated into the castle fully, her only contact being her maid who came to clean her room or bring her a meal.

  
When she ran away at her coronation and caused the blizzard Jack knew that he had to return. Expecting to see the young, dull sixteen year old girl that he had left locked in a palace he was shocked to find her ice palace on the north mountain and the bright eyed, rosy cheeked run-away inhabiting it.

  
Jack stepped into the foyer of the palace, admiring the perfect crystalline architecture. He didn’t even notice the soft footsteps behind him until Elsa had a soft coughing noise. He whirled around and his mouth fell open.

  
Elsa beamed down at him, her soft lips pink from the cold and eyes starry. Her full flowing gown and cape illuminated her milky white skin, “Jack. My old friend. It’s been a long time.” She purred.

  
He smiled up at her from the bottom of the grand double staircase and leaned on his staff, “I like what you’ve done with the place. An ice chandelier? Pointless but very nice to look at.”

  
She laughed, “What can I say? I grew up with a grand palace as reference.”

  
He began his ascent of her staircase, taking the time to run his fingers along the beautifully crafted railings. “How long did it take to cut the details? I’m sure the rough work must have been easy but all of this?”

  
“Walk with me Jack. I’ll give you the tour. The detailing was easier than I thought. Even after you left I kept practising you know. I needed something to occupy my time with other than books and tea. You left me alone for two years, Jack.”

  
Jack sighed, “I’m sorry for leaving. I know I shouldn’t have.”

  
Elsa stopped suddenly. “Two years Jack. Maybe to you it’s nothing but for a mortal every day can feel like an infinity. My own sister gave up on me.”

  
“I tried coming back, I really did. It’s different for me. I’m not safe. Every day is not even a guarantee that I can be a tangible humanoid form let alone powerful enough to be seen. Even by people who believe in me.”

  
Elsa sighed and shook her head, “Why did you come back? Why now?”

  
“It’s about the snowstorm. You have to stop. I know that Anna already visited you and asked you but this is coming from me. You’re messing up the whole weather system all the way across the globe and so I’m here to clean up the mess,” Jack explained.

  
Elsa paused to think for a minute and then furrowed her eyebrows, “What are you trying to say to me Jack? Are you saying that you just came to clean up “little Elsa’s messy room?” I’m the one that’s an outlaw now because of my powers. Because of my curse.”

  
Elsa whirled around and began to stomp up the stairs to the upper room when Jack grabbed her arm.

  
“Let go of me,” Elsa screeched.

  
“No, not until you calm down.”

  
Elsa scrambled to get away before flicking her free hand at jacks face, slamming him backwards into the wall with a blast of ice. Jack gasps and crumbles to the ground. Elsa stared at him for a moment before continuing her retreat up the stairs.

  
Jack stayed on the ground for a long time. Staring at where she went. Staring at the crystals. Thinking of her face when she blasted him with ice and the way her blue eyes lit up with fear as her powers almost got away with her but she controlled herself before she caused any real damage.

  
Admittedly, he was also catching his breath. The part of his body, the human part, was in pain. His guardian spirit? Not so much. If he was wounded in battle and his human body died he might never be able to attach himself to another body again. There where rules to being immortal. The man on the moon may not have spoken to him in a long time but Jack had found hints and clues in his search.

  
The boy finally struggled to his feet and approached the icy stairs to the upper part of the palace and silently climbed to find Elsa sitting on the floor crying softly. Jack considered going to her, comforting her but then thought better of it and descended the stairs to the outside world.

  
He was met with a whirling mass of white. Something about Elsa’s emotional state must effect the way the storm reacted. If only Elsa had learned how to control her emotions when she was younger…  
Jack blinked up at the palace and saw Elsa moving in the upper part. He turned and trudged away to find a nice little cave or alcove to stay in. If need be he could make himself an igloo for all he cared. He would try talking to her again tomorrow.


	2. Emotional Flurry

Jack trudged out into the snow again and the small igloo fell back into a heap of snow behind him. He sighed, knee deep in snow before hopping onto the top of the snow. Part of his powers over the winds allowed him to magically become lighter. Very useful when certain people caused freak snowstorms in the middle of July.

He began to make his way to the palace again and climbed the stairs to the doors. This time he knocked and Elsa reluctantly answered.

“So,” she said. “You’re back.”

Jack stepped past her into the foyer, “We never finished the tour.”

“What?”

“The tour of the palace. You said you would give me a tour,” Jack said, looking at the ceiling.

Elsa breathed out through her nose in exasperation. “Fine. Come on then,” and began to climb the stairs again.

The upper part of the palace was connected to the foyer by grand double stair cases. The frost on each slightly different and more intricate than even the foyer’s staircases. The upper part of the palace had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling like the spike of a snowflake.

Jack inspected it then dropped his gaze down to Elsa’s face. “Where do you sleep?”

Elsa whirled around and motioned for him to follow. Another door of ice cut itself out of the wall, “I keep this room secret so only I can access it.”

Inside was a simple bed covered with thick luxurious animal pelts. Splashes of white, brown and greys littered the grounds and spilled over the sides.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, “Where did you get those?”

“There are dozens of trappers up in the mountains. News doesn’t travel fast up here and half of them didn’t even know that the whole kingdom is covered in snow since it always is up here. Just mention you’re the queen and they practically fling them at you.”

Jack nodded, “Right. That makes a lot of sense. You know, I thought you would be a lot more distraught.”

“I take care of myself, Jack. I’m not a scared little kid. I’m free.”

Jack leaned against his staff and crossed his legs as he always does when he’s skeptical or thinking. “I’ve had a taste of freedom El and it all freedom comes with a cost.”

He turned and went back into the main room before realizing she hadn’t followed. Jack poked his head back into the bedroom. “You okay?”

Elsa turned to him and smiled. He saw tears in her blue eyes again but she was smiling, “You called me El. No one’s called me that nickname since I was sixteen.”

Jack paused and then crossed the room and threw his arms around Elsa, pulling her into a hug. Neither often used physical contact and it was a little awkward and surprising for both of them.

“I missed you.” Jack whispered, “I missed you so much.”

Elsa relaxed and hugged him back. When they broke free they both sat on the bed. They talked and laughed and Jack told her about his adventures. How he tried to break into the North Pole. How he caused a snowstorm on Easter, screwing with the Easter Bunny’s plans. How Jack had spent time exploring the whole world and looking for answers as to who he was and how he could sometimes be seen and touched and sometimes not.

When he had run out of things to say it was her turn. Mostly she talked about Anna and her maid who told her everything that was happening in the castle and books she had read. Princes and trading partners that the senior advisors where in contact with while Elsa was underage. Inevitably the topic of suitors came up. When Jack made the inquire Elsa blushed and looked away.

“Oh come on. There had to be someone,” Jack insisted.

Elsa shook her head, “No. No one would want a shut it. Besides I was hoping that-“She stopped talking abruptly and blushed deeper.

“No really. There must be someone special. A prince of a far off land come to visit with tanned skin and black flowing hair white a heart of gold. Or a tall devilish fellow with a glint in his eye ready to whisk you away,” He teased.

“Well,” considered Elsa. “There is someone.”

Jack practically jumped off the bed with excitement. “Who is it?” He asked, grinning and leaning in.

Elsa looked at his excited, expectant face and laughed. “Oh never mind. It doesn’t matter. It’s not like he’ll ever notice me that way.”

“Well you have to tell me now.” Jack whined.

“Okay. I’ll give you a hint then. He’s someone I’ve known for a very long time.”

Jack twisted his face in confusion. “Okay? I can’t think of anyone.”

Elsa laughed again, her voice was little a little chuckle. “You’re like a little puppy. Um, he was very nice to me when I was a kid and-“Her voice dropped in pitch and she wasn’t laughing anymore

Jack’s facial expression slowly crept to neutral, “One more hint.”

“He went away for a while. And he’s just come back now.” Her voice was low and she was looking at Jack very intently.

Jack looked up at her. Their blue eyes met. “What if,” Jack began, “hypothetically he liked you back?”

“Then that would make her very, very happy.”

Jack started to lean forwards and noticed Elsa mirroring him. When their lips finally met Jack distinctly remembers her mouth being particularly warm. Warmer than he was expecting and it was a pleasant feeling. When they finally broke apart both Elsa was panting. Jack hadn’t realized how long they had kissed for. Perks of not having to breathe, he guessed.

They kissed some more, then talked some more. Then kissed. It was the first time in a very long time that Elsa had felt completely safe. Finally Jack had to go but promised that he would be back later. He just had to survey how the storm was doing despite how tempting it would be to share Elsa’s very cozy and very furry bed. Elsa being there was only a perk. Okay, the only real perk but he would never admit it.

“I’ll be back. I won’t leave again. I promise.”


	3. Let Her Figure It Out

When Jack returned the next day he was worried to see that the shimmering palace had grown dark. The light it radiated had fed directly off of Elsa’s magic spirit, changing colours with her emotions. He scurried up the steps, past a spot where the bridge had broken. Ice littered the steps and his eyes widened in fear. He dashed through the foyer and up to the stop floor. The chandelier that usually glittered over the floor was smashed into a million pieces. A few crossbow arrows where lodged in the wall.

Jack flew to the balcony’s edge and looked out over the mountain, down into the kingdom. The entire kingdom was covered in whirling funnel of white. Running down the side of the mountain where two small figures. One was sliding along the snow and the other rode atop a reindeer. He seemed to be carrying something in his hands.

Jack tried really hard not to freak out. Elsa was missing. There had been a fight at the palace. The fjord was covered in ice. He stepped off the balcony and willed the winds to carry him to the castle but as he passed the figures dashing down the mountain he veered his course off after noticing something. The two figures split up, one sliding down into the town as the other continued to the castle.

The spinning thing slowly came to a stop but not before scaring several dozen people on the way. Jack alighted himself behind the creature as it wandered through the village centre, making its way to the castle slowly.

“What-what are you?” Jack asked.

What could only be described as a snowman turned to face him, “Hi. I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

“My name is Jack. Are you really a snowman? Like and you can talk and stuff?” He asked skeptically.

Olaf nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah. Elsa made me. Isn’t that great!”

“That is great. I never knew the extent of her powers. Where are you going now?”

“To the castle,” Olaf explained. “Anna is hurt and needs to see her true love.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Her true love? And who might that be?”

“Prince Hans of the southern isles! Anna has to kiss him or else her heart will freeze.”

Jack bent down and cocked his head to one side. “Well that’s an interesting way to unfreeze something. I have another trick that could work but I think I’ll let this one play out. Anything I can do to help though?”

Olaf tapped a finger to his nose, “Help me get to the castle?”

He Jack nodded and scooped the snowman up in one arm. The other he used to create a slide of ice to skate on.

Upon their arrival to the castle gates Jack hopped over the wall with a blast of air and set Olaf down right outside the main door.

“I think I’ll be fine from here. I’ll go check on Hans and Anna. I hope I don’t interrupt something!”

Jack laughed, “I’ll go look for Elsa. I have a pretty good feeling that she’s roaming around out there on the fjord.”

Jack hurried back into the snowstorm. The air grew colder and the wind whipped around him wildly. He tried to fly but the wind wouldn’t listen. The ice on the ground grew thicker and the great ships began to splinter and sway. He ran back the way he and Olaf had come but the ice under his feet cracked under their own weight and the growing pressure. A great fissure erupted from the ground and Jack found himself plunging into the icy depths.

Now as someone who had spent his fair share in icy water Jack expected the feeling. Furthermore his own spirit was made of frozen water so he could stay under for as long as he wanted. Jack weighed his options. The unruly winds above where unwelcome company for once. He began to swim forwards, seeing the shadows of ships pass over head. A Thump thump thump came from the top of the ice and another fissure erupted and something plunged into the water. A great reindeer had fallen into the frigid waters.

Jack swam towards it and touched its shaggy fur. The creature thrashed in the water and Jack pushed it upwards before it broke the ice and scrambled onto a floating chunk of ice before breaking the surface of the water himself. The reindeer reached out and pulled Jack up by the hood on his sweater and Jack lay back, rubbing the warmth back into the creature. The reindeer, obviously distressed began to hobble after its friend.

“Whoa there buddy. Let’s get you dried off somewhere,” Jack said.

The reindeer regarded Jack with sad eyes before following Jack back towards the town. The town streets where nearly deserted and Jack wrapped sharply on the door of a house near a stable. A man wrenched the door open and looked out into the snow, right past Jack, at the soaking wet reindeer and quickly led it to the stables. The man was kind enough to take pity on the reindeer and giving it a warm paddock with lots of soft hay. Once inside the reindeer snorted at Jack.

“I know, I’ll stay with you will the storm blows over.” Jack said, settling beside the reindeer who was already warming from the shelter and oil lamps. The reindeer licked Jack softly and Jack laughed, wiping his cheek. “It’ll blow over soon, I’m sure of it.” And with that Jack closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. The Storm Blows Over

When Jack opened his eyes the whole world was quiet. The rattling of the stable roof had stopped and the whirring of snow and wind had died. The air felt warm and crisp and of regular July mugginess. It made Jack feel very uncomfortable.

Jack did not actually sleep. Being immortal and magical didn’t allow him too but just because he didn’t need to did not stop him from trying. To him, ‘sleeping’ was more like quietly meditating. He had gotten quite good at it too. That being said, he had only ‘slept’ for about fifteen minutes. He and the reindeer let themselves out into the town and the sun beat down on them crisply. There was not a speck of snow in sight.

Jack led the reindeer to the docks where he had found it in the first place and was greeted with the sight of a man falling over the side of a ship moored on the dock. Or maybe he was pushed? Jack couldn’t really tell. What mattered was who was still on the ship. A tall blonde haired man, Anna, and Olaf still stood on the ship. As he approached the man noticed them and ran to hug the reindeer. “Sven!” he called.

Jack leaned on his staff and looked up at Elsa, “So you figured it out all by yourself.”

Elsa beamed down at Jack. “The key ingredient, as it happens, is love.”

Jack smiled and climbed towards Elsa before kissing her softly on the cheek. “I knew you could do it.”

Anna smiled in the background, “Hi Jack.”

“Anna. Hey. Long-time no see.”

That man who had embraced Sven came back onto the ship and stood beside Anna. Jack noticed the proximity to which he stood, “And is this the Prince Hans I’ve heard about?”

Anna blushed and shook her head. “No this is Kristoff. Hans is, well, somewhere down there.” She said, gesturing to the water behind her.

Jack laughed. “Maybe we ought to get back to the castle? I think the townspeople will be looking for an explanation” He suggested to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and marched down the steps, Jack and the others in tow. The rest of the day was a flurry of activities. An important meeting was called to order with the castle’s councillors. Once everything had been explained criers had been sent out gathering people to the castle for a speech by the Elsa followed by a demonstration of her powers in a safe way; ice skating in the courtyard.

That night, after it had grown dark the party continued into the night. Elsa and Anna had decided to throw a grand ball and opened the invitation to everyone, not just lords and ladies. The shouts and happy cries could be heard from inside. Elsa and Jack had snuck away to the balcony to talk. The fjord sparkled in the pale moonlight and the reflections of the houses around the water seemed to dance and sway as if they were having their own party.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? As much as I like snow and ice I always miss summer.” Elsa said.

Jack nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I think I know what you mean.”

Elsa looked up at him, “You have to leave again, don’t you?”

“No.” Jack said, “Maybe in the future but for now I stay. And if I ever leave again I’ll always come back.”

Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek. Her lips left a feeling of warmth on his skin, “Thank you. You always pull through in the end.”


	5. Epilogue

Jack stepped into the room. Anna, Kristoff and their two children and three grandchildren stood around the bed along with a doctor. Anna looked up and met Jacks gaze, nodding slightly. She turned to the doctor and murmured something about giving Elsa ‘breathing room.’

The doctor nodded and they all filed out past Jack.

What was left was the bed, Jack and Elsa. He approached and saw her withered face staring up at him. Though her face was wrinkled and old she still had piercing blue eyes that reflected the stars.

Jack sat on the edge on the bed and reached for her hand. It still felt warm which reassured him.

“Oh Jack, my Jack.” She wheezed.

Jack leaned in and kissed her, “You look beautiful today, my love.”

She smiled. “I don’t have much time left.” She told him.

“How do you know?” He asked, fear clouding his eyes.

She looked at him but also through him like so many people had done before. “I can see the stars in the middle of the day even when I’m inside. They dance and call to me. They need someone to play with them.”

“But can’t you stay here? Just a little longer?” Jack asked, clutching her hand tighter.

Elsa shook her head. A long slow shake. “No Jack. Do you remember all those years ago when you promised never to leave again?”

Jack nodded and tears ran down his cheeks.

“It’s my turn now. My turn to join the moon and the stars and the storms across the world.” She coughed again. A hacking couch that sounded full of fluids.

“But I love you El. I love you more than anything in the world.” He stammered, bending down to kiss her softly on the cheek.

She fixed him with her steady blue-eyed gaze for the last time. “Jack Overland Frost, my time thief, eternal boy and love of my life. Never forget me.”

Her hand grew limp and her eyelids slid over her starry eyes for the last time. Jack’s cries raked his body and he spent a long time bending over her body and whispering things to her. Anything that he could think of. When his tears had finally dried he stood and looked at her body for a long time more before turning and leaving the room. Not looking back once.


End file.
